Kyrin Sh'vani
OOC Kyrin's player is not staff and doesn't want to be staff. :) Background Kyrin Sh'vani is a winged Chyleni from the planet Chylene. She exudes traits such as dark blue skin, grey eyes, and silver hair — very common amongst her people. Earlier life Kyrin herself is young, enough to be a bit rebellious, yet devoted to her father. Her father was accused of treason by a political opponent, which of course led to an honor combat that she tried to fight for him. Her aging father lost the duel because he wouldn't allow her to fight for him, and Kyrin's actions afterwards led to her Exile from home, truly a fate worse than death for one of her people. Cut off from her people and its rituals, she wandered the galaxy until she ended up enlisting in the New Republic military, simply to have something to do and people to be around, even if there was a mutual learning curve going on. With a Chyleni's formal phrasing (they don't use contractions in speech, for example), she was able to gain employment as a pilot, seconded to Ghost Squadron as a Flight Cadet when she showed some promise in flying an X-wing. Kyrin was present when Ghost Squadron, some flying Y-wings, destroyed the Dauntless and severely crippled the Predator. She also helped protect fleeing Republic ships when the Empire made an example of Cochran. Her pet project is one geared toward improving the speed of the aging X-Wing, although her recent involvement with the Y-Wing leads her to believe that perhaps they could use a speed boost as well. Whether NR R&D will agree with her is another matter. She formed a romantic relationship with one of her colleagues on the ''Reprisal'', although when asked to marry, she declined. Friend of the Jedi In 15 ABY, she became friends with a couple of members of the Jedi Order, enough so that when Luke Skywalker crashed his X-Wing on the Reprisal's hangar deck, she took it upon herself to have Jedi One moved to the starfighter hangar and began repairs herself. She was also asked to help the Jedi free Doctor Kitterick Brandis Finian from the clutches of the Empire, fulfilling the role of both pilot and pack mule, her primary responsibility in the affair to smuggle Johanna Siri te Danaan and Ai'kani Za'netra's lightsabers on board and also to carry Doctor Finian out. The most famous person she's met other than Master Luke is Leia Organa Solo, and she holds the Skywalker twins as heroes, although Luke has slowly gotten her out of the hero-worship mindset and she has start thinking of him as a regular person. Guest of the Empire Kyrin has been leading flights against the Imperials and was promoted to 2nd Lieutenant by none other than General Wedge Antilles. Unfortunately, that meant that she was the patrol leader escorting the Camerata Ostile to Coruscant when another cruiser intruded on the blockade run, forcing a reaction from the ''Broadsword''. Kyrin's patrol was decimated and she herself was nearly killed. However, she was captured by the Imperials. The NR Military declared her killed in action because the damage to her fighter was enough to leave little hope she'd survived. As a 'guest' of the Empire, Kyrin was subjected to horrific torture, culminating in the near-amputation of her wings. To her shame, she broke under Korynn Fleming's techniques and wound up giving up enough information that helped the Imperials decimate a rather substantial blockade run and thus ending Operation: Shado Kolpo. Having been deemed no longer of value, Kyrin was sentenced to death and was on her way to her execution when she escaped aboard a Victory-class Star Destroyer. The ship had only a skeleton crew due to its experimental remote control, and she was able to subdue the technicians who manned the bridge. A miscalculated jump left her in command of a ship lost in the Deep Core, until Jedi Brandis Finian literally came to her rescue. The Star Destroyer was piloted to Coruscant, where it triggered the New Republic's alarms until Kyrin identified herself and the ship as the NRSD Wings of Justice. Sadly, Kyrin wasn't to keep her command long, as the Imperial geeks managed to sabotage the ship and set off the self-destruct. No Republic lives were lost in the destruction of the Wings of Justice, but no prisoners of value were saved either. Due to her extensive malnutrition and weakened physical and mental state, Doctor Finian took her into his care, declining NRI and NR Mil orders to return the pilot to Reprisal. After a brief recovery and the fact that the Imperials had invaded the system, Kyrin was called back to duty, but not before taking a momentous step... she gave Brandis her full last name. For a Chyleni, that is done only once in a lifetime, an acknowledgment of a lifemating that not even death could ever sever. She acquired another name as well, when Johmac Mabru gave her the callsign Phoenix in honor of her seemingly miraculous return from the dead. Death of a Legend... or Maybe Not In all the chaos surrounding the Imperial attacks, Kyrin was part of a defense of the shrine on Manrai Mountain, and she was also called to duty to fly against the Imperials in space. The Jedi also requested her assistance due to her romantic ties to Brandis Finian, and she has provided another warm body to help protect irreplaceable Jedi artifacts until they could be gotten safely off of Coruscant. However, her latest achievement was practically an accident. Flying in a scrambled mixture of Ghost, Falcon, and Dagger Squadron members, Kyrin was flight lead when Danik Kreldin took to space once more in his crimson TIE Interceptor, and she was credited with the killshot that vaporized the Grand Admiral's ship. She refused to believe it until she'd spoken to the injured Luke Skywalker to confirm Kreldin was actually aboard the ship she destroyed. While some in the NR Military were quite happy to shower her with praise for the allegedly glorious act, Kyrin refused to accept that praise, preferring to consider it something done on behalf of everyone who suffered due to the Imperials and Kreldin in particular. In a small way, it was her form of justice for being so helpless to stop Kreldin at Cochran. Kyrin was honored somewhat against her wishes at a ceremony aboard the Reprisal, when General Wedge Antilles not only promoted her to the rank of Captain, but he presented her with the Silver Star for her work with the Wings of Justice and the Star of Alderaan for bringing Kreldin to justice. It was then that the Chyleni woman was finally able to shake off the darkness that had surrounded her since her capture and to finally complete the majority of the healing process. When it was discovered that Kreldin was actually alive and had not been killed at the battle, Kyrin did what another might find unthinkable... she returned the Star of Alderaan to General Wedge Antilles with a note stating, 'The job was not done.' Ghost Leader As the New Republic moves forward as well despite their exile from Coruscant, Kyrin has been given a new role to fill. With the transfer of Johmac Mabru to Dagger Squadron, Kyrin has ascended to the title of 'Ghost Leader', commanding officer of the elite X-Wing squadron that she loves so much. Since her ascension, Ghost Squadron has yet to lose a pilot or tech crew member to battle. There have been transfers and the odd resignation, but Kyrin has yet to face one of the hardest tasks any commander has to endure: writing to someone's family to explain the loss of their loved one. It is a task she is dreading more and more as time passes. In more recent times, Kyrin was involved with Jedi Brandis Finian until he lost his connection to the Force and went off to deal with this new loss. Since then, Kyrin has formed a romantic and professional relationship with Admiral Doril Farnsworth, the couple even going so far as to discuss buying a house on Ord Mantell and the possibility of a family... although children of their own is extremely unlikely if not entirely impossible due to their genetic dissimilarities. Adopting an orphan is a possibility, of course, but Kyrin can't help the simple wistful feeling that she wants a hatchling of her own. Kyrin was brought up on charges due to her role in the rescue of Lance Corbet, a pilot from Ghost Squadron who had been captured by the Imperials. The Ghosts had been specifically ordered not to rescue Corbet because New Republic Intelligence felt the information on Corbet's whereabouts and transfer status was far too shaky and untrustworthy to mount a rescue op. Kyrin deliberately defied orders and led her squadron to rescue their lost pilot with the help of civilian Shael Winters. The other pilots and techs in the squadron were not brought up on charges because Kyrin took full responsibility for the squadron's actions. Due to the intercession of Wedge Antilles and other witnesses for the defense, Kyrin was found guilty of the charge of disobeying a direct order, but her punishment was a simple reprimand and order not to do it again. Kyrin and her beloved Ghosts were paired with former Ghost Raxis L'ygr's Falcon Squadron and other New Republic ships to attack Admiral Rall's wounded VSD Vindictive. While the New Republic lost ships during the engagement, they were successful in turning the Star Destroyer into so much debris. During the engagement, Kyrin understood very well that the battle would have had a far different outcome had the Vindictive been healthy with her full crew and starfighter complements. Kyrin has also been running a few errands for Farnsworth in her very little spare time, mostly things about helping with Intelligence paperwork, recruit handling, nothing major. Kyrin was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel due to her actions as Ghost Leader. She has accompanied Leia Organa on a diplomatic mission to Caspar. There, she flew to the defense of Lynae Cassius and was shot through the left heart for her trouble. It took the speedy reaction of the Caspian first responders to save her life and the actions of Luke Skywalker and Leia to quicken the recovery process. Only those on the scene are aware of exactly what Luke and Leia did for their friend. Kyrin was still in a coma when Enb'Zik awakened her, the young woman torn from an enticing utopian life on Chylene with a mate and hatchlings, no wars, no fights, perfect peace. Lost in a world torn by the never-ending war between the New Republic and the Empire, she went back to work, going through the motions. Receiving intelligence of a ghost ship found near Kessel, Kyrin led a mission featuring Shael Edur, Vengan Draelis, and Galatea Demor. They boarded the ship and investigated, coming upon a gruesome scene of mystery and carnage. Later joined by Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles, the two groups were separate for most of the investigation. Due to some unknown substance on the ship, Kyrin began seeing images of Korynn Fleming, and the emergence of this waking nightmare she couldn't silence, the opposite of the perfect peace that she was awakened from, was enough to cause her to try to commit suicide. It took the impassioned efforts of Shael to prevent it. Kyrin returned with the others to New Republic space, where she learned later that Luke had also been injured on the ship. Meeting him and Leia at the Jedi Temple, she discovered a reason for doing more than simply existing. She had friends to worry about, a job to do, a reason for living. Recent Events Kyrin has been promoted to the rank of Colonel upon the decimation of Rogue Squadron at the hands of new Imperial starfighters, and she was asked to take on the role of Rogue Leader to keep the torch aflame. However, her leadership of the squadron was fairly short-lived, as she was awakened to her ability to connect to and use the Force. Just as Coruscant was retaken and the phoenix of the Old Republic made way for the Galactic Alliance, Kyrin herself changed and grew into someone who found another way to do things, and is finding that the challenge of learning to cope with this new skillset and learning new abilities is quite exhilarating and gives her hope that perhaps things will get better. RP Logs *StarOps Promotion Ceremony - General Wedge Antilles leads a promotion ceremony for StarOps pilots aboard the ''Reprisal''. *[[RPlog:Camerata Ostile Blockade Run|The Camerata Ostile Blockade Run]] - Kyrin leads a patrol escorting the Camerata Ostile to Coruscant when things go very wrong. *Guest of the Empire, part 1 - What happens when Kyrin wakes up on the ''Broadsword''. (NOTE: Contains scenes of torture.) *Guest of the Empire, part 2 - The next day, Kyrin receives a visitor. (NOTE: Contains scenes of torture.) *Funeral for a Ghost - Back on the ''Reprisal'', Kyrin's comrades hold a funeral for her. *Guest of the Empire, part 3 - Korynn raises the bar in his attempts to break Kyrin. (NOTE: Contains scenes of torture.) *Guest of the Empire, part 4 - Kyrin finally breaks under Korynn's procedures. (NOTE: Contains intense scenes of torture.) *Guest of the Empire, part 5 - Now that Kyrin has broken and divulged her information, Korynn begins testing her to find if she'd make a good candidate for re-education. *Guest of the Empire, part 6 - Messenger: it's tough sometimes to find just the right way to send a message. *Guest of the Empire, part 7 - Slated for execution, Kyrin escapes. *Triumphant Return... or Maybe not - Having stolen a Star Destroyer, Kyrin manages to get it back to Coruscant. *Death of an Imperial - Kyrin is summoned back to active duty and kills Danik Kreldin in a dogfight. *FleetOps, and GroundOps, and StarOps, Oh My! - During an all-Fleet promotion ceremony, Kyrin is promoted and given two medals. *Pilots and Children's Theatre - Kyrin takes several members of her squadron to see... children's theatre. Seriously. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:NR Characters Category:New Republic Pilots Category:Player Characters